1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer-rotor salient-pole concentrated winding motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315250, for example, discloses a stator of an outer-rotor salient-pole concentrated winding motor. The stator includes steel plates stacked in a stacking direction and having lugs that project outward in the stacking direction from the outermost steel plates at positions near the bottom portions of slots formed between the adjacent teeth. Crossover wires are arranged outside the lugs to prevent the crossover wires from moving inward in the radial direction of the stator and entering between attachment surfaces for attaching the stator. Thus, the assemblability of the stator is increased.
Similar to the stator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315250, a stator of an outer-rotor salient-pole concentrated winding motor generally includes teeth which have projections provided at the outer periphery of the teeth so as to project in the circumferential direction and around which wires are wound. A stator is also known which includes a stator core having teeth without the projections in the circumferential direction and in which insulators having wires wound therearound are installed from the outer side in the radial direction of the stator core such that the teeth are inserted into the insulators.